Enter The House Of Love
by Pedz
Summary: Join the PAW Patrol as the Enter The House Of Love, in these oneshot stories. Pairings included Marshall/Everest, Marshall/Chase, Rocky/Zuma and others. Each Chapter will have a Title, Summary, Rating, pairing (Yes includes some gay pairings) Stories are not RELATED - Want to see your favorite Pups paired together? Then send me a request.
1. Ryder's Secret

Title: **Ryder's Secret**

Summary: **There's a secret Ryder has been keeping from everyone. He's been acting strangely, so the pups decide to spy on him. A vote causes Chase and Marshall to spy on the leader. They will see things they'll never forget, Ryder seems to be not as innocent as everyone thinks.**

Rating: **M** (Contains Mating and a Sex Scene)

Pairing(s): **Ryder/Katie, Chase/Marshall**

* * *

The pups all watched as, once again Ryder this time leaving Zuma in-charge, drove off down the driveway. After almost 2 weeks of Ryder suddenly vanishing, saying nothing, just leaving someone in-charge. Then returned a few hours later, not telling the pups where he went, or what he did. Tonight however was different.

"Huwwy dude! You'll lose him!" Zuma said to the two pups who had been outvoted to 'spy' on Ryder "Quick!"

Chase and Marshall had been forced into this, although Chase didn't mind. He loved spending time with the Dalmatian, the way he looked at Chase, the way his butt swayed when he walked... Wait... What?

"Chase?" Marshall tapped his shoulder causing the police pup to slightly jump

"Oh right" Chase said hiding his blush, hoping Marshall wouldn't see it. Luckily he didn't "Remember we have to be quiet"

Marshall rolled his eyes at Chase "Well der, I know that"

Chase giggled pressing his foot against the gas and took off following Ryder, he couldn't help but stare at his 'best' friend siting next to him, his ears flopped around in the wind. Chase blushed when he felt...

Oh no... Not now...! Why...

Too late

Chase had developed a crush on his best friend. But now it was more, he moved around a bit on the seat to try hide his semi-hard 'erection'. It worked.

"Look!" Marshall said pointing to Ryder's ATV parked outside of... "Katie's?"

Chase decided to pull up just down the road from Katie's clinic, Marshall jumped out of Chase's truck first. Only it didn't go according to his plan, the Dalmatian slipped and ended up with his butt in the air.

Chase gulped, his Semi-hard erection now turned into a fully hard one... WHY! WHY! Chase yelled in his mind over and over

Marshall fixed himself up, and stood to his paws "C-Chase is everything ok?" he asked titling his head

Chase coughed "Yeah I'll be there in a second" he blushed, looking down at his fully hard cock.

"Hey Chase, why are you blushing?" Marshall's question caused Chase to blush even more

"Nothing!" Chase felt his erection subside, and jumped out of his truck "Now come on, lets go see what Ryder is up to"

Marshall eyeballed the Shepherd, who was walking ahead of him.. mmmm... His butt looks mighty... sexy... HUH!

The two pups approached Katie's shop, the lights were out. Odd. No sign of anyone. Until

"Look Chase" Marshall grabbed his head and turned it towards a window, a dim light glowed through it

Chase blushed again, feeling Marshall holding his head... something was stirring in Chase's guts... he ignored it "Well the window is too high for us to see anything"

Marshall thought for a moment "Hey we can use those, then Chase you can stand on my back" he pointed to some wooden boxes

"Alright then, but buddy are you sure you can take my weight?" Chase asked watching Marshall push the boxes underneath the window

"Of course I can! I'm not weak you know" Marshall jumped up on the boxes, his butt just inches away from Chase's face

No again! Chase grunted feeling warmth building up in his crotch. Chase coughed "Maybe you should climb on my back, might be easier"

Marshall nodded in agreement, as Chase climbed up besides him "Hold me steady" he said jumping up on Chase's back

Chase moaned at the feeling of his crush on his back. "See anything?" he asked

"Sh" Marshall hushed him, peeping his head over the window ledge.

Oh my...

There on a bed, laid Katie, with none other then Ryder on top of her, she had her legs wrapped around Ryder's hips, and kissed the boys neck as he thrusted into her, slowly and gently, causing Katie to moan out in pleasure

"Wow... Ryder..." Marshall stuttered, watching closely.

Ryder now had Katie on top of him, she was riding him like a horse. Causing the Dalmatian's eyes to almost pop-out, he felt his own cock start to harden

Chase couldn't help but notice Marshall dig his claws into the his back, Chase moaned. "W-what do you see?" he asked ignoring the heat in his crotch

"Ryder...he's... he's... Mating with Katie..." Marshall suddenly felt Chase go limp under him "Chase!" he yelled out, as the Shepherd fell.

Marshall went tumbling landing right on Chase's back, his own hard cock pushed against Chase's back, sending Chase into ... lets... say... over the moon...

"M-Marshall?" Chase flinched feeling his best friend on his back

Marshall was frozen, images of Ryder and Katie flashed through his mind. He hadn't noticed but his body began to thrust against Chase's back.

Oh boy.

Chase moaned, it was too much for him. He grabbed Marshall forcing him on the ground and mounted the Dalmatian, who didn't try to stop him.

"C-Chase..." Marshall moaned moving his tail out of the way, lust filled his mind "D-do it..."

Chase paused for a second his brain slowly returning to normal "A-are you sure about this?"

Marshall merely nodded, then. Chase pushed his fully hard cock inside Marshall's butt, causing him to moan.

"Hello?" A voice said out the window.

Both pups froze.

"Chase? Marshall? What are you doing here?" Ryder questioned, he couldn't see Chase on top of Marshall "Well?"

Chase was about to answer until a light was shone onto the two pups...

Well this is Awkward

"Chase!" Ryder's own eyes almost popped out upon seeing Chase still on top Marshall with his cock right inside the dalmatian

"They could always join us Ryder" Katie called out still on the bed "I mean it's better them mating inside then outside where someone could see them"

Chase froze again. "Sorry what...?"

Marshall swallowed hard, a lump forming in his throat

Ryder, surprisingly chuckled "Come on you two, come inside, its a bit cold to be out there anyway, I'll open the back door"

Ah! Back door, so that's how Ryder gets into Katie's with no-one watching. Smart. Chase snickered pulling out of Marshall, who moaned.

Once fully out Chase got down from Marshall's back he nuzzled his face. Chase couldn't help but smile.

"Over here pups" Ryder called out as both pups walked around a corner, and there stood Ryder with a towel around himself, they stopped. "It's ok, I'm not angry at you, I knew you pups would get someone to spy on me, just never thought, seeing me having sex with Katie would cause you both to get horny."

Wow.

This was a side of Ryder they had never seen before. Chase liked it. Perhaps a little too much.

Ryder motioned both pups inside, holding the door open for them. Once in, he quietly shut it, then led them into Katie's room. Who was in bed with a blanket over her.

"Hi, Chase, Marshall" Katie smiled at the two pups, who just stared at her.

Ryder coughed "Katie..." his eyes on her chest

Whoops.

Katie blushed quickly pulling the blanket over her, breasts.

Man she has big tits, Chase thought to himself shaking the image out his head.

Ryder chuckled and patted the Shepherd's head "There's a pup-bed you and Marshall can use over there, now if you'll excuse me, Katie and I aren't finished" he said making his way back to the bed. Only right before he got there the towel slipped.

Shit.

Chase's eyes almost popped out, Marshall drooled.

"S-sorry about that" Ryder said placing both hands over his, pretty big cock.

Katie merely laughed and pulled the boy on the bed then covered him with a blanket "Now where were we?" she asked kissing Ryder, who rolling himself on top of her

"I believe Ms. Katie I was doing this" Ryder smirked and began to thrust in and out of her, Katie moaned loudly

Chase and Marshall watched, in amazement.

Marshall sat down on the pup-bed "Wow, Chase we never knew Ryder was like this" he whispered into Chase's ear

"And I never knew you liked me" Chase whispered back causing the Dalmatian to blush "It's alright because, for some time I liked you as well"

"T-then do you want to mate?" Marshall questioned, his answer was a kiss on his lips, then neck as Chase forced him on his bed "I'll t-take that as a yes" he moaned when Chase took hold of his cock and began to suck on it, the feeling sent Marshall into over-drive

About 5 minutes, of sucking Chase flipped Marshall onto his paws "Ready my firefighter?"

Wow, Chase called him, 'his' Marshall smiled but nodded.

"R-ryder!" Katie suddenly moaned extremely loudly when Ryder hit her g-spot over and over "Ohhh my god!" she wrapped her legs around him tightly

Ryder moaned with her, as he continued giving her pleasure. Pushing himself in as far as he could go, his balls making a... weird sound every-time he did so.

Chase blocked what Ryder and Katie were doing, and mounted his new lover. Lining himself up with Marshall's butt, he began to push his own cock into the Dalmatian, he softly moaned at the feeling. So tight! he thought to himself

Marshall moaned as Chase began thrusting in and out of him.

Soon the room was filled with moaning until...

Chase's puptag lit up

"Hello? Chase? What's going on dude?" Zuma's voice echo'd through the room

Chase grunted "N-not now Z-Zuma! I'm b-busy!" he replied turning his pup-tag off, and pushed deeper into Marshall butt who chuckled and moaned

"So, you two were sent to spy" Ryder laughed still thrusting into Katie

"Y-yeah sorry Ryder" Chase replied as Marshall began to moan louder, satisfied he was giving Marshall pleasure he quickened his pace

Marshall moaned with each thrust Chase did into him, it felt so heavenly. Chase was a natural at this. The deeper Marshall felt Chase's cock in his butt, the louder he moaned.

Ryder reached the climax he had been waiting for, with one more thrust into Katie he exploded. Filling Katie's vagina with his cum.

Wait a second.

If Ryder did that, it means Katie would fall pregnant. Chase thought watching his leader in the corner of his eye, pull out of Katie.

"C-Chase!" Marshall moaned loudly, as he to reached his climax, and felt the white sticky substance splatter on the bed

Chase grunted and moaned thrusting into the Dalmatian with more force. Finally, Chase felt his cock explode into Marshall. "M-Marshall..." he fell onto the Dalmatian's back, panting heavily.

Ryder looked over at both pups and grinned. "If I tell you both something, keep it a secret."

Chase still panting and still inside of Marshall only nodded

"Katie's pregnant, she's having twins" As those words left Ryder's mouth, Chase felt himself get light headed and fainted falling off and out of Marshall

Katie quickly got dressed and then raced over and knelt down next to Chase, feeling his pulse she sighed "He's fine, just fainted is all"

Marshall laid down beside Chase "Katie are you really pregnant?" he asked

"Yes I am Marshall" Katie replied with a smile

Ryder placed his hand on her shoulder, now with pants on "She's roughly 2 months"

"Wow!" Marshall looked up at Katie "Congratulations Katie"

"So, Marshall how long have you and Chase been together?" Ryder questioned causing Marshall to blush

"Ermm... since like 30 minutes ago" Marshall said licking Chase's cheek, the Shepherd moaned.

Ryder looked shocked, 30 minutes and they already mated. Wow. Chase got his game on fast.

A loud THUD followed by moans were heard outside, Ryder raced to the window and looked out

There, laying on the ground were, Zuma, Rubble, Rocky, and Skye.

"Pups?" Ryder said eyeballing them all "How long were you all watching?"

Silence

Rocky spoke up "About 20 minutes"

"So you know then?" Ryder raised his eyebrow

Skye nodded "We know you, Katie, and Marshall and Chase were mating..."

Ryder's eyebrow raised higher "All of you watched?"

The pups nodded.

"I had no idea my team were a bunch of pervs." Ryder said chuckling.

Rocky stared at Zuma, who looked back but shrugged and kissed each other

Then next, was Rubble who kissed Skye.

Ryder rubbed his head, with a confused look on his face

Never saw that one coming.

* * *

 **Next One Shot Preview**

Title: **N/A**

Summary Preview: **Everest is Pregnant, she's almost at her due date. But what happens when she goes into Labor during a snow storm, Jake must try to navigate through the blizzard to get her to Katie's in time.**

Rating: **T**

Pairing: **Marshall/Everest**


	2. Will Power

Title: **Will Power**

Summary: **Marshall's about to be a father, however 4 days before her due date, Everest's water breaks. Jake must take Everest to meet Marshall, then rush her to Katie's. There's just one small problem, a Snowstorm is outside, Jake has to take Everest through the blizzard. While on the other side, Marshall is waiting. And becoming worried, he won't rest until he's reunited with Everest.**

Rating: **T**

Pairing: **Marshall/Everest**

* * *

Everything was going fine, Marshall had just been to visit Everest with Katie. Who had calculated Everest was due in 4 days, Marshall wanted to stay with Everest, the only thing that was stopping him was Ryder. Who had told the Dalmatian he could see her every day but couldn't stay overnight.

Jake insured Marshall, Everest and her pups were fine. And watched Ryder, Marshall and Katie drive away.

"I'm worried Jake" Everest looked down at her round belly and sighed. But felt a hand on her head, she looked up to see Jake smiling at her

"Everything will be fine, Katie said not to worry" Jake knelt down next to the pregnant husky "You're due in 4 days, but let's get inside looks like a snowstorm is coming" he picked up Everest and carried her inside

 **In Adventure Bay**

Marshall was sitting by himself watching the others play Pup-pup boogie, when Ryder walked over and sat beside him

"What's wrong?" Ryder asked causing Marshall to lower his head "Come on Marshall, I know there's something troubling you, what is it?"

Marshall sighed and automatically hugged Ryder, then started crying. Loudly, the tears wouldn't stop. He cried so loud it caused the other pups to stop their game

Ryder picked the crying Dalmatian up, and took him into his room "There, now it's only us, so tell me. It's Everest isn't it?"

"Y-yes" Marshall said crying into Ryder's chest "I-I-I promised h-her.."

"What did you promise?" Ryder asked holding Marshall tightly

Marshall looked up into Ryder's eyes

* * *

 **2 months ago...**

Everest had just found out she was pregnant, she had organised a date for her and Marshall at Jake's Cabin, she planned to tell the Dalmatian, but she wasn't sure how. Marshall had said he wanted pups by her, but they were teenager's he said when they become adults is when he wanted a family.

She was worried telling him would cause him to...

Knock knock

Everest wiped the tears from her cheeks, swallowed hard she opened the door.

Marshall was shocked when the door opened and he wasn't greeted by that cheerful teenage husky he had fallen in-love with, instead he saw how depressed and sad she looked "Everest?"

Everest said nothing and hugged him, he embraced her. She started kissing his neck and even bit it, causing the Dalmatian to moan. she grabbed him by his collar and pulled him inside, closing the door behind her.

Marshall was speechless when Everest pretty much dragged him into a spare bedroom, the bed was covered int red and pink rose's, a small table in the corner had candle's burning. She forced him onto the bed, and started kissing his white belly aggressively.

This was not like Everest at all.

Marshall moaned feeling her press her lips against his belly, but when her mouth went lower and lower, she took hold of...

Now something was wrong.

Marshall stopped Everest from going any further "Everest.. what's wrong?" when he got no response back he flipped her over so she was on her back, and pinned her down "Spill it"

"Marshall..." Everest looked up into his blue eyes, all she saw was concern "I-I-I..."

Marshall saw something in her eyes he hadn't seen before. Fear. "You know you can tell me anything Everest, what's wrong?"

Everest sat up, turning her head away from Marshall's, tears began to form. She sighed, "Marshall you remember when you told me you didn't want pups yet?"

"Of course I do, why?" Marshall froze, he knew what she was about to say. But before she could answer Marshall grabbed her head and turned it towards him

Everest looked into Marshall's eyes again, she was surprised when she found herself suddenly on her back this time he was the one kissing her belly, she couldn't stop herself, and let out moans.

Marshall continued licking, sucking, and massaging her body, then he stopped "I know what I said Everest, but I also know I'll never leave you, and I will be there during your entire pregnancy, even at the very end, I'll be there at the birth of our pups. I promise"

"Y-you know?" Everest asked, her answer was a kiss on her lips. closing her eyes she kissed back.

"Yeah, I know, and I'm happy" Marshall smiled and kissed her neck over and over, while one of his paws rubbed her belly and the other began to gently massage her... down stairs. Causing Everest to moan in pleasure.

Satisfied Everest was wet enough, Marshall then flipped her over gently, and mounted her, leaning forward he kissed her neck again, then whispered in her ear "I promise, even 1 week before your due date I'll be there, night and day"

Everest smiled, relieved. She then felt Marshall begin to push his hard penis into her, she moaned at the feeling, and even more so when he began to rock her body, the pace was ever so gentle, but Marshall made it so with each gentle thrust in, he hit her spot over and over. She was consumed by pleasure which rapidly spread through her body.

* * *

 **Back in the present**

Marshall cried, at the promise he made to Everest yet he couldn't keep "I promised I'd be there for her" he said, tears soaking Ryder's shirt

Ryder himself had a few tears in his eyes "Marshall I'm sorry, it was wrong to keep you away from her, look in the morning you can and stay with her and Jake" he said kissing Marshall's head.

The dalmatian looked up into his leaders eyes "Y-you mean it?" he asked.

"Yes Marshall, I'm sure if a rescue comes up we can handle it without you." Ryder patted his head, placing him on the bed "You should be with Everest, especially now Katie says she could go into labor any day now"

Once again Marshall hugged Ryder, this time he was happy "I'm going to be a f-father" he hiccuped

"Indeed you will be" Ryder looked down at him "Would you like to sleep in here with me tonight? That way if something happens you'll be the first to know"

Marshall nodded, and laid down as Ryder pulled a blanket over him. But then Ryder got an alert on his pup-pad

Ryder's expression on his face, turned to worry "There's a snowstorm headed for Jake's Mountain, it's forecast to get there in 6 hours and set in for 24 hours" he turned to Marshall who had sat up "Relax if something happens Jake will let us know"

* * *

 **At Jake's**

Jake had taken Everest inside and placed her on a bed in his room, so he could keep an eye on her

He got an alert on his phone from Ryder about the snowstorm "Ryder says this storm will hit in 6 hours"

"Hope it's not as bad as the last one" Everest said, she chuckled when she felt one of her pups inside her move "Jake! quickly!"

Jake shot from his bed to hers "What's wrong? Your waters haven't broken are they? You're not getting contractions?"

"Relax Jake" Everest giggled grabbing his hand and rolled on her back, she placed his hand on her large belly "Do you feel that?" she asked Jake, who jumped at first

"Ha-ha dude, that's awesome!" Jake placed both hands on her belly, another one kicked. He chuckled and kissed her head removing both hands "Get some shut eye girl" he pulled a blanket over the husky who rolled on her side, he stayed with her until she was sound asleep "Goodnight Everest" with that he went to his own bed

 **4 hours later..**

Jake was awoken first by the howling winds outside, when he started drifting off he was woken by Everest, who screamed. "Everest?" he quickly got out of bed, almost fell out and knelt next to her, putting his hand in the bed he felt something.

Uh oh, it was wet

"M-my water... it b-broke" Everest said worried as Jake picked her up in his arms "J-Jake I'm scared"

Jake looked at her "It's going to be fine, I'll call Ryder and we'll meet him half way"

"But Jake, the blizzard" Everest hugged him, as she found herself being wrapped in a woolen blanket

"Don't worry about the blizzard, let me worry about that, just let me know the minute you start getting contractions" Jake said pulling his phone out, Everest nodded.

* * *

 **In the Lookout**

Ryder was woken up when his pup-pad rung, he quietly snuck out of the room without waking Marshall up, the second he saw Jake's face he knew something had happened "Jake?"

"Dude, you're up! Listen, Everest's water's broken, she hasn't got any contractions yet but I don't want to take chances so I'm bringing her down, are you and Marshall able to meet us?" Jake asked, Ryder could hear the wind blowing, but before he questioned, Jake spoke again "yeah, man that snowstorm, but not to worry I'll get her down safely"

"Alright Jake, be careful" Ryder hung up and turned around to get Marshall up, but jumped when he saw the wide awake Dalmatian "You're up?"

Marshall had heard everything "Ryder come on!" he said running out the room "It's happening!"

Ryder nodded as he followed Marshall out of his room, then out of the Lookout. And pulled his pup-pad out again "Transform your pup-house to your EMT truck and get your gear on, I'll call Katie to meet us, and we'll pi-.." he paused when Marshall took off, driving away "Damn it Marshall!"

Marshall didn't care about getting Katie, there was one thing on his mind. Being at his pups birth. He drove as fast as he could seeing the Snowstorm already at Jake's Mountain, it made him press his paw against the gas harder.

* * *

 **At Jake's Mountain**

Jake had decided to take his truck, instead Everest's snowplow, which was a bad idea when it became stuck in the snow. Jake got out with Everest now wrapped in several blankets and began to ski down the road, through the snowstorm "Hold on Everest" he whispered

"I'm fine Jake" Everest replied to let him know she was alright, but suddenly pain exploded from her lower body "J-Jake... something's h-happening!" she moaned, and felt Jake's grip tighten around her

"Contraction?" Jake questioned pulling the Husky closer to him

"I-I.. think so!" Everest let out a yelp when another one hit her, but the second it did it was gone "M-my pups, their coming... Aren't they?"

Jake sighed trying to fight against the wind and snow "Yes Everest, but don't worry I'll get you down" he hoped if this storm didn't get to him first, already he could feel frost bite setting in on his hands and face

Everest moaned, and yelped again when she was hit by another contraction, which was stronger then the first

Jake knew he had only minutes before Everest's body would start pushing "Hang on girl, almost there"

Right when Everest loudly yelped he spotted lights coming towards them, waving and yelling out the lights stopped

"Jake!" Marshall yelled jumping out his truck which was now stuck in the snow

Everest felt herself sigh relieved regardless of the pain "J-Jake?"

"Sh, Marshall's here now" Jake ran over the Marshall who had opened his truck's doors, he got in and unwrapped Everest, Marshall shut the doors and turned the heater on "Marshall dude good to see you, Everest's been having contractions about 2 minutes apart"

"You ok love?" Marshall asked jumping up on the bed Jake placed her on, she nodded, Marshall kissed her head then began to examine her. "She's fully dilated"

"Huh?" Jake scratched his head "Whats that mean?"

Everest moaned, as her body began to push "T-they're c-coming" she yelped

Marshall nodded tossing towels and blankets to Jake "When she delivers we need to work fast or our pups could freeze"

"Don't worry man, I'm good at keeping pups warm" Jake smiled as Marshall examined Everest

"Everest? You need to push when I tell you to" Marshall said and kissed her head then went down to her lower body again, watching it closely "Now! Push!"

Everest screamed but pushed at the same time, all she felt was pain

"Again!" Marshall said, Everest pushed. Marshall looked at her vagina "I see a head, Jake get ready with a towel and blanket... Everest again! Push!"

"M-Marshall!" Everest yelled out, pushing, and pushed some more

Seconds later cries of a new born pup were heard, Marshall carefully took the new born and gave it to Jake who wrapped it up

"You've got to push again" Marshall said seeing the head of the 2nd and final pup "Now!"

Everest nodded, tears falling down her face. She pushed. And panted, but then stopped completely out of energy "I..I..I Can't.."

Marshall looked at her "You have to Everest, I'm here I told you I'd be at the birth, just one more" he kissed her on her lips deeply, she kissed back "Can you push? just once more for me? For us? For this one last pup?"

Everest nodded as she felt Marshall kiss her head, then watched him go down her lower end again

"Good girl Everest!" Jake said cheering her on, while giving a bottle to the new born pup "You can do this"

"Everest... now push!" Marshall yelled with another towel and blanket ready

Everest closing her eyes, she pushed hard. And screamed, then..

A second later more cries were heard, Marshall grabbed the pup kissed it's head and wrapped it up. Jake took it and held both new born's in his arms

Marshall quickly went and hugged Everest "You did it, we have twin girls" he whispered to her, kissing her forehead

Everest hugged him back and cried into Marshall's chest who hugged her tighter

"What do you want to call them?" Marshall asked, looking into his mates eyes who smiled

"L-Luna and B-Bella" Everest replied, then received a passionate kiss from Marshall

Jake looked down at the twins in his arms "Welcome to world, Luna and Bella, you're parents are pretty damn awesome"

Marshall laid besides Everest who smiled and rested her head on his chest

"We're parents" They said together, and giggled.

* * *

 **Next One Shot Preview**

Title: **N/A**

Summary: **There is something happening within the Paw Patrol, that not even Ryder knows. A secret, about to be unleashed, it has the power for friendships to be torn apart.**

Rating: **M**

Pairing: **Skye/Everest**


	3. Skye and Everest's Love Story

Requested by: **KNDfreak**

Title: **Skye and Everest's Love Story**

Summary: **There's a secret within the Paw Patrol, one which is about to be released. It will shock everyone, even Ryder. Friendships will be pushed to the edge, and possibly even destroyed.**

Rating: **M**

Pairing: **Skye/Everest**

* * *

Everest and Skye had planned to tell the others, but they kept putting it off, knowing they would most likely be rejected. However right at this moment neither one cared about what anyone thought.

"S-Skye!" Everest moaned feeling Skye's tongue go deeper into her vagina and began to thrust in and out, as she did the same to Skye, who moaned in pleasure.

Both females had developed feelings for each other, and decided to hide them from the rest of the team.

Every now and then when the males were off on a rescue or busy with Ryder, they'd meet up somewhere and spend a few hours together.

Today, however they had decided to take it one step further.

Skye moaned at the feeling on Everest's tongue, and paws which were rapidly moving across her belly, as she did the same with Everest, thrusting her tongue into the Husky and wiggling it around, licking the insides of her walls, before pulling it out and then repeated the process.

This lasted roughly 10 minutes before Everest pulled her tongue out as did Skye

Everest turned Skye around and laid her body across Skye's, the feeling of their body's touching caused both to moan. They kissed each others neck before Everest kissed Skye on her lips, her paws moving across Skye's body.

Skye returned the kiss, then separated and began planting kisses across Everest's neck, the Husky moaned

After awhile of making out they stopped, Skye nodded at Everest, who then took hold of a well lubricated dildo and tied it to her own waist. She kissed Skye passionately, who returned the kiss, tongue's going in each others mouth, deep.

Once separated they looked into each others eyes

"I can't believe we're doing this" Skye moaned as Everest laid herself across her chest again

Everest smiled "Me either, but I'm glad it's with you" she said lining herself up with Skye and began to thrust the dildo strapped to her waist into Skye's vagina.

Skye moaned and wrapped her paws around the Husky's body, holding her tightly, her hips began to sway into Everest's groin causing the Husky to moan loudly

Everest continued thrusting into her lover "S-Skye! Shit!" she moaned now quickening the pace

"E-E-Everest!" Skye screamed out every-time the Husky would push in, Skye felt Everest's body rub against hers, the shear friction between both body's caused the pups to moan loudly.

Luckily they had chosen a field near Farmer Yumi's, there was no-one around, and even if there was, Skye nor Everest at this stage, cared.

They were alone, embracing each other, there wasn't many things they would do to stop. Until...

Beep, beep

Both pup-tag's lit up as Ryder's voice came through "Paw Patrol to the Lookout!"

Shit.

Everest ignored the call and merely continued thrusting into Skye, who's paws and legs were wrapped around her body tightly.

Soon Everest was out of breath, and stopped, but the dildo was still in Skye

"My god E-Everest! T-that was amazing" Skye said, kissing Everest's neck, the Husky moaned and gently pulled out, detaching the dildo from her and threw it on the ground.

Everest rolled off Skye and laid next to her "Y-you're amazing Skye" she kissed Skye's lips

Seconds later both pup-tags lit up again "Everest? Skye? Where are you?" Chase's voice came through worried

"G-give us a moment, we'll be there soon" Everest replied, as Skye rolled herself over now on top of the Husky "Skye?"

Skye smiled and began to kiss the Husky's neck causing her to moan again.

It was Everest's turn to wrap all 4 paws around Skye, her hips started to rock into Skye's groin who moaned and did the same back.

Both body's were swaying to each other, as Skye's paws wondered across Everest's body, Skye rapidly kissed the Husky's neck, chest and lips, they were so wrapped up in the moment, they had completely forgot about Ryder had called them.

"Skye, Everest!" Ryder's voice suddenly came through their pup-tags, it had a touch of anger in it "Get back to the Lookout now, please"

Skye pulled away from Everest then answered Ryder "We'll be there soon Ryder, sorry"

"It's fine Skye, but please hurry" Ryder replied back before hanging up

Everest smiled and sat up shaking her body then kissed her mate deeply, Skye kissed back

"We better get going" Skye said packing the toys they used to give each other pleasure, then placed them in a locked box and back into her Helicopter "Wanna ride with me?"

"Is that a trick question?" Everest asked smirking, as she followed Skye into her Helicopter.

Even though the Husky was a bit big for the Helicopter, she just managed to fit.

* * *

After a big rescue which required the whole PAW Patrol, Skye had decided to tell Ryder and the pups about her and Everest.

That evening during dinner when all of the pups were inside, Skye spoke up

"I have something to say" Skye said, gulping. Feeling her cheeks becoming flushed

All of the pups stopped and looked at Skye, wondering what it could be.

Chase smiled, and grinned. Thinking she was FINALLY going to admit her feelings for him, I mean everyone knew he had a crush on her. As Marshall did with Everest.

"Skye? What's this about?" Ryder asked standing beside the male pups "Well?"

"I'll show you" Skye said, as Everest came walking in. Skye had meet up with her the night before where Everest wanted to ask Skye a question...

* * *

Skye shook her head at Everest's question

"Please Skye, I don't want this to be a secret anymore, I hate the fact we can't show our love for each and have to hid it" Everest pushed Skye onto her back planting kisses across her belly, causing Skye to moan.

Luckily Ryder had agreed to a 'girls' night, and let Everest sleep in with Skye. Who had locked her door

"No, out of the question" Skye replied, only to feel Everest's tongue rapidly moving across her body "E-Everest!" she sighed knowing Everest was trying to force her into agreeing.

It was working.

"You know you want to say yes" Everest smirked running her paw over Skye's crotch

"No" Skye stated and moaned at her mates paw

"Yes" Everest replied smirking more

Skye shook her head "It won't work, so give up"

"Never!" Everest rubbed Skye's crotch faster, and kissed her neck then nibbled on her ear, causing her to moan

"NO! it won't work!" Skye growled, and moaned louder

I have to ignore her, I can do this! Skye moaned as she flipped Everest over onto her back

Skye stared into her lovers eyes, and sighed "Fine, if it will make you happy" she said giving in

Shit.

She won. Skye thought to herself

Everest grinned and flipped Skye over, "Oh I love you Skye!" she said assault Skye's neck with kisses, she couldn't stop herself. She began rubbing Skye's body

Skye responded by wrapping her paws around Everest, and kissed Everest's neck roughly. The Husky moaned and growled, one of her paws, grabbed hold of Skye's butt and massaged it, with her other paw pulled Skye's body closer to her's, causing them to rub, Skye's hips began rocking into Everest's groin, causing both to moan loudly.

* * *

Ryder was confused to see Everest walking in

Skye smiled "This what I wanna show you all" She turned to Everest who was now sitting next to her, and pushed Everest onto the floor kissing her, forcing her tongue into the Husky's mouth, who accepted the kiss and did the same back, both pups moaning at the feeling of each other's kiss.

The two female pups began to roll around, still kissing, paws fondling each other's body, vagina's touching causing both to moan, as they began swaying their hips into each other's groins which resulted in more moans.

Ryder rubbed his eyes, trying hard to believe what he was witnessing.

Chase stared at Skye, thinking this was probably some type of prank to make him jealous.

Well it was working...

Marshall swore he was dreaming this, it looked so hot. He felt his face become flush as he tried hiding his small erection.

Rubble on the other hand, fainted.

Rocky pissed himself.

And Zuma just... Watched and drooled.

Forgetting the entire Paw Patrol were sitting there, apart from Rubble who had fainted. Skye and Everest continued kissing, touching, and swaying into each other, while rolling around on the floor, moaning at touch of each other's body.

Ryder coughed, causing both females and all the males to look at him "I think you two have made your point" he said scratching his head, utterly confused.

"Clearly we haven't" Skye moaned glancing at Chase who was not convince.

Using one her paws Everest turned Skye's head towards hers and kissed her, rolling her tongue around in Skye's mouth causing her to moan. Skye in return, again rocked her hips into Everest's groin sending the Husky into over-drive. Moans echo'd in the Lookout.

Everest now laying under Skye, wrapped her paws around her lover who continued to rock her hips hardly against the Husky's groin, Everest moaned loudly and forced her paw into Skye's vagina, who was still rocking herself against Everest which pushed the Husky's paw deeper.

Skye grunted at the feeling, and used her paw doing the same thing with Everest, forcing her paw into the Husky's vagina and thrust it in and out.

Both pups felt like they were in heaven, and together moaning very loudly.

Rubble woke up for a split second, hearing the moans, he again fainted.

Zuma was surprised Ryder, was ok with two of his pups mating right in front of them.

Then again, no-one was sure they could split the two female pups up

Chase however, couldn't take it anymore, seeing his crush with a girl, just seemed wrong. He left the Lookout, not wanting to look back. As did Marshall.

"Girls? Maybe you both should talk to Chase and Marshall" Ryder said but when Skye nor Everest responded, he placed his fingers into his mouth and blew.

The sound caused Skye and Everest to instantly stop and looked at him

Ryder sighed "Listen I know you both are in-love with each and that's fine with me, but you two need to talk to Chase and Marshall about this"

"Why should we? It's not our fault those two ..." Everest was hushed by Ryder who held his hand in the air

"I'm not asking you, i'm telling you, now go!" Ryder pointed at the door "Go on"

Everest looked at Skye and kissed her, both females stood up and walked out

Ryder watched both females walk out of the Lookout, he was left confused, and still in disbelief of what he saw.

Although the mess on the floor said it all.

Chase and Marshall were sitting on the grass when Skye and Everest approached them

"What do you want?" He asked aggressively to Skye. Causing Everest to growl

Skye looked at Everest and motioned her to wait, which she did. "I want to talk to you, is that a crime?"

"No, but I'm pretty damn sure being mates with a female is!" Chase snapped

Skye kept her cool.

"Chase, I can't help the way I feeling about Everest. Yes I once had feelings for you too, but you always were so busy to notice" Skye sighed approaching Chase "Truth is I will never love a male the way I love Everest"

Chase said nothing

"we're still friends right?" Skye asked waiting for her answer

Chase eyeballing Skye, walked over to her and looked her straight in the face "I can't be friends with someone like you" he said turning his face and walked off, tears forming in his eyes. As he walked over to Marshall

Skye felt something in her heart, it was as though someone just got a knife and rammed it into her chest, if it hadn't been for Everest quickly running over and embracing her, Skye swore she would have died. She watched Chase walk off with Marshall

"What did he say?" Everest asked holding her mate tightly "Skye?" she lifted her head up and looked into Skye's eyes, licking the tears from her cheeks.

"He doesn't even want to be my friend" Skye asked confused, she was about to question, if being mates with Everest was right.

But..

Everest merely pulled Skye close to her, and kissed her.

Passionately.

This kiss was different from the rest, it came from the Husky's heart.

Skye accepted it and kissed back, closing her eyes. She noticed Everest kiss was more then enough to heal.

A Broken Heart.

* * *

 **Next One Shot Preview**

Title: **N/A**

Summary: **Marshall is falling for someone, someone who is not a pup. Will he accept these feelings? Or run away from them.**

Rating: **M**

Pairing: **Marshall/Seth (SilverWolf's OC)**


	4. What the hell

Requested by: **SilverWolf**

Title: **What the hell.**

Summary: **When a new boy moves to Adventure Bay, Marshall for some reason can't seem to stop thinking about him. Is it wrong for a pup to develop feelings for a human? Further more what will the others think?**

Rating: **M**

Pairing: **Marshall/Seth (Silverwolf's Oc)**

Starring: **SilverWolf as Seth**

Warning: **Contains Pup/Human mating, don't read it if you don't like that sort of thing.**

* * *

Something rather odd is happening to Marshall, he just met a new boy named Seth, but whenever Marshall sees him something is stirring in body.

Today Ryder was at the beach with Marshall and Zuma, when Seth came to meet them. Marshall couldn't face the boy.

"Ryder I'm going swimming" Marshall said running away towards the water as Seth approached them

Ryder scratched his head "Ok Marshall, be careful the waves are extra big today" he warned the Dalmatian but Marshall was already almost at the water's edge

"Hey Ryder! What's up?" Seth asked. He and Ryder were good friends, especially since Seth was good with tech as well

Ryder turned around and greeted him "Hi Seth, not much, Zuma wanted to come to the beach so I brought him and Marshall"

"Seth! hi!" Zuma came running over with his tail wagging

"Hey Zuma! What;s up dude?" Seth said, scratching Zuma's ear

"Totally awesome day for suwfing!" Zuma's tongue fell out his mouth, his leg twitching "Marshall come say hi to Seth" he called out

Marshall gulped, but turned around and smiled "Hey Seth" he yelled back, sitting at the water's edge

"Hey Marshall!" Seth called out. Out of all the pups, Seth liked to think Marshall was the cutest

Marshall smiled, and walked over. He thought it was rude stay away, but the fact was. Marshall was developing feelings for the boy. But he's a human, to have feelings for one would be just.

Wrong.

"How are you Seth?" Marshall questioned and sat beside's Zuma

"I'm doing excellent, just finished unpacking the last of my stuff," Seth said as he scratched Marshall's ear now

Marshall tried to hide the light blush on his face "Oh great, so you're settling in alright then?" he asked feeling something building up in his groans by Seth touching him

"You alwight Marshall?" Zuma asked noticing Marshall looked. flushed.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine" Marshall grinned trying not to give Seth eye contact, but it wasn't working, he couldn't stop but stare in those beautiful brown eyes.

Wait. What?...

Seth smiled. "So anyway, Adventure bay is a nice place to live. A nice change from the big city, its peaceful. SO Ryder, how the PAW Patrol doing?"

Ryder knelt down next to the pups "Their going great Seth, the other pups are having a Pup-pup boogie contest"

"Chase was winning" Marshall chuckled but Zuma shook his head

"Dude you mean Skye was winning" Zuma stared at Marshall who rolled his eyes

"Anyway, we just finished a big rescue, it took us all night to rescue Mayor Goodway" Ryder said causing both pups to giggle "Who knew rescuing would mean to get the Mayor out of the toilet"

Seth laughed. "She means well, but goodness!"

"That's one rescue will won't be forgetting" Ryder chuckled then scratched Zuma's ear

Marshall couldn't but keep looking at Seth, then he noticed something

Shit

His cock, was starting to harden. "I'm off for a swim!" Marshall yelled quickly running back to the water, and without thinking dove in.

"Marshall! Those waves are too big!" Ryder stood up and ran after him

"I got him Ryder," Seth said, taking off his shirt, and diving into the water.

Well this was rather awkward, Marshall thought seeing Seth swimming towards him. The waves kept pushing him under the water, but seeing Seth shirtless was adding to Marshall's... Shall we say... problem...

"Marshall! The waves are too big for you!" Seth called out

Marshall shrugged, as yet another way smashed into him forcing him under the water. Well this was one way to hide his boner.

Seth grabbed Marshall and swam back to shore

"Marshall!" Ryder called out from the shore "What were you thinking!" he yelled at the Dalmatian causing him to whimper

Seth put him down on the sand.

"Dude you could have totally dwowned" Zuma said running over to him "You ok?"

"I'm fine, forget it" Marshall snapped at Zuma "I wanted to go for a swim what's wrong about that!"

Ryder raised his eyebrow "Marshall? There's something going on, and I'd like to know what it is"

"NOTHING!" Marshall yelled getting to his paws and ran off

That's one way to fix his boner.

Ryder scratched his head watching Marshall running away "I don't know what his problem is lately"

"Want me to go talk to him?" Seth asked with his shirt in hand

"Sure, if you could, he might be more open with you then me" Ryder said with a smile "Anyway Zuma and I have to get back to the Lookout"

"okay," Seth said as he walked off after Marshall.

Marshall sat under a tree at the pup-park "What's wrong with me?" he whimpered, and laid down. Everyone knew Marshall had a crush on Everest, but for some reason he thought of Seth the same way.

Ok that was a lie.

Actually, every-time he thought of Seth it would be something sexual.

"I hate my life" Marshall mumbled laying his head on the ground, closing his eyes

"Marshall?" Seth called out, wandering around

Marshall got up when he heard Seth call out

No no! He can't find me like this... He thought to himself walking backwards but wasn't watching where he was going, and ended up walking backwards into...

"Marshall! Stop!" Mayor Goodway called out running over "Marshall!"

Marshall didn't hear Mayor Goodway, and kept walking backwards it wasn't until he slipped into the pool, not before hitting his head. Almost knocking him out, he sunk to the bottom of the pool

"Marshall!" Mayor Goodway yelled out

"Mayor?" Seth said, running over. "What is it?"

Mayor Goodway threw her towel on the ground and dove into the pool, pulling Marshall up from the bottom, and swam to the edge of the pool "He's not breathing"

"let me!" Seth said, getting on Marshall, and proceeded to preform CPR on him. He had just finished pumping his chest, and leaned down to Marshall's mouth

"It's not working" Mayor Goodway said, kneeling besides them "What on earth was he doing walking backwards" she looked at Marshall's chest.

Nothing

Seth put his lips on Marshall's, and breathed in and out a few times

"What's going on?" Katie asked, running over with a few residents who had heard Mayor Goodway call out

Mayor Goodway looked up at Katie, with a worried look on her face "It's Marshall"

"What?!" Katie knelt down besides Seth "Does he have a pulse Seth?"

Seth returned to pumping his chest

Marshall still wasn't breathing, Katie felt for a pulse. But couldn't find one.

"He's gone" Katie said, as tears began to fill her eyes

But then..

Thump..

Katie felt a thump under her hand, Marshall started breathing and coughed up a little water "You did it Seth!"

Seth sighed in relief. "Thank god,"

"Take him back to my clinic, I have to go to Farmer Yumi's 3 sheep are about to give birth" Katie looked at the back of Marshall's head "You will need to clean that injury, and dress it"

Seth nodded, picked up the dalmatian, and walked to Katie's clinic

Marshall was dreaming, if only he knew the person carrying him was the person he was dreaming about. He started mumbling Seth's name, and moaned a little.

Seth looked down at Marshall. 'Huh, that's strange,' He thought. He arrived, and walked into the back, and laid Marshall in a pup bed while he went around to gather medical supplies for Marshall's head

Marshall started to wake up, slowly he openes his eyes. His head hurt, felt like he had been hit in the back of his head by something hard "Huh, w-what, wh-ere..." he sat up somewhat confused

"You're okay Marshall," Seth said as he walked over and began to dress Marshall's injury

Marshall flinched a little "Seth? What happened?" He asked not remembering

"You hit your head and almost died by drowning in the pool. Gave me quite the fright for a moment!" Seth said,

"Well that e-explains my head aching" Marshall said blinking several times, then looked up at Seth.

Wait, he was worried? Why?.. Marshall thought to himself

Seth finished with dressing Marshall injury. "If your curious, i gave you CPR, which would explain how your still with us." Seth explained as he sat next to Marshall and pet him gently

"Y-You...did?" Marshall asked almost fainting... He kissed me... kinda... Marshall thought then laid down "T-thanks Seth"

"Anything for the PAW Patrol," Seth smiled

Marshall wanted to ask Seth, if he returned Marshall's feelings, but he couldn't... he just sighed looking at his paws

"Marshall? Is everything alright?" 'He's cute, but why do i feel something in my chest?' Seth thought to himself

"Yeah, thanks for saving me, but guess I better be getting back to Ryder" Marshall half smiled sitting up, but when he tried standing his head throbbed

"Oh no, Your staying here." Seth said,

Marshall looked up at Seth confused "Huh? Why? I'm fine, just a little headache, nothing I can't handle" He said with a grin, hoping Seth wouldn't notice the blush forming on his cheeks

"Nope. You stay here. I will call Ryder." Seth said, standing up and pulling out his phone to contact the ten year old

Marshall watched Seth, confused. His head didn't hurt that bad, he had got worse injures then this. But needless to say, Marshall liked being alone with his 'crush'... he blinked, he just called Seth his crush!.

"Ryder?" Seth said as he called the leader

Chase answered Ryder's pup-pad "Hey Seth! It's Chase, Ryder's busy with Rocky. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you could let Ryder know that Marshall had a rather bad accident, and he'll have to stay at Katie's for awhile." Chase was Seth's Second favorite pup. But for some reason... he felt different with Marshall than he did with Chase.

"Sure, I can let Ryder know, wait are you staying with him?" Chase asked, knowing Marshall's secret, which caused the Dalmatian to blush

"Katie had to go help farmer Yumi with some of her Sheep, so yes, i will stay here with him." Seth said,

Chase snickered "Alright! I'll let Ryder know for you, thanks for telling us" he said, ending the call

Marshall laid his head on the pup-bed, why did he have to blab to Chase how he felt with Seth. Although Chase said, there was nothing wrong with liking a human. But Marshall on the other hand didn't understand how or why he had developed these feelings.

Seth sat back down with Marshall. "So do you need anything Marshall?"

"I-I.. Nah I'm fine thanks" Marshall stuttered then looked up at Seth "Hey Seth, say you l-liked someone m-more then friends, h-how do you know if they l-like you back?" he felt the blush get brighter

Seth blushed a bit at the question. "Well, to me, i would think the best way, is to work up the courage to admit my feelings, and show them i am brave, and not afraid of it. IF they're just a true friend, they won't reject harshly,"

Marshall bit down on his lip "O-Oh alright, t-t-thanks" he swallowed hard, how could he tell Seth about his feelings? He's a human!

Seth wasn't stupid. He had a blush on his face. "M-Marshall? Do you have a crush on someone?"

Marshall blinked, and blinked again. YES YOU! he screamed in his mind "W-well m-maybe, but.. I'm sure he d-doesn't feel the same..."

Well shit, he said HE!

"A he? So your saying your homosexual?" Seth asked "... Is it Chase? Or maybe... Oh, i bet its Zuma!" For some reason, Seth wished Marshall didn't like either pup.

Was he... a little jealous?

"No! It's n-none of them... b-but i-is that w-wrong?" Marshall questioned, trying to hide his Semi-hard boner

"Oh? No, but then, who is it?" Seth noticed Marshall's semi boner, but acted like he didn't see it. "Are you thinking about him right now?"

Marshall froze, he could't give Seth eye contact "I-It's..."

Come on Marshall! Just say it! Geez!.

"Erm..." Marshall gulped then sighed "Fine, it's you ok! There I said it!"

"Me...?" Seth asked, blushing hard. 'A pup has feelings for me? And... I like that?'

Marshall sat up "I know! It's wrong!" he closed his eyes, liking a human is wrong. I mean what are the chances Seth would feel the same way.

Seth was unsure what to say, or do. 'Well, i guess i should at least try,' he thought as he lifted up Marshall, and kissed him deeply

Marshall's mind wanted to pull away, but his body went limp and he couldn't stop himself. He kissed back. His full erection now noticeable.

Well this situation just got...

Awkward.

Seth found himself enjoying the taste of canine silavia. "I think i like you too..."

"Y-you do?" Marshall questioned, feeling his body relaxing

"Y-yes... that doesn't make me a... pervert, right?" Seth questioned

Marshall shook his head "N-no...Not a pervert" he replied moving a bit, his fully hard cock brushed against the boys chest

Whoops.

Seth noticed, and smiled. "You know, i think i need to address that too," He said, laying Marshall down and licked his dick slowly

Marshall was sent over the moon, his crush liked him too! And on top of that, he was licking him. Marshall loved the feeling of Seth's tongue. Man it felt good. A moan slipped out of the Dalmatians mouth

Seth only giggled and sloppily licked all over the Dally's boner

"S-Seth... T-this isn't w-wrong right?" Marshall asked trying to hold back screaming out the boys name

"I don't know Marshall. But i don't care right now," Seth replied as he licked the dally more. "You wanna taste mine?"

Marshall couldn't help but nod, he wanted to do more then taste it. He wanted to... No... that's wrong... Isn't it? he grinned at Seth

"Wacha thinking about? Don't worry, im sure there's nothing we shouldn't hide from each other now," Seth said as he undid his pants.

Marshall shrugged, what was he thinking. It was impossible that's what. "Oh nothing" he said trying to push those thoughts from his mind

Seth glared. "Spill it out."

"Mating" Marshall sighed, which was impossible, how could a human mate with a pup. "B-but that's impossible"

"We'll get to that later," Seth said as he pulled his boxers down. Marshall's eyes popped out, Seth was huge!

"Wow" Marshall said, staring...He knew Chase was pretty big because Chase told him, but Seth was... "That's huge! I like it!" He blurted out

Seth giggled. "Wanna taste it?" He said, grabbing it and wiggling it in front of Marshall's face

Was thay a trick question? He wanted to taste it, lick it, suck it and feel it inside him. Marshall chuckled at his thought, then slowly began to lick it, up and down the full length of Seth's dick

Seth moaned "M-Marshall..."

Marshall then opened his mouth and began to suck it, wow... Marshall thought feeling the tip go down his throat

Seth moaned out. "F-Fuck Marshall!"

Marshall continued to suck on it, like a lollipop. He sucked it harder and faster. He could feel the heat building up in his groans. Marshall wanted Seth, so bad.

Seth panted heavily. "M-M-Marshall... oh Marshall!"

Marshall stopped when he felt a sensation his own cock, letting go of Seth's he moaned "Oh god..."

Too late, Marshall exploded, cum sprained onto the boy. Causing the Dalmatian to blush

"W-wow Marshall, you like me that much, that didn't even have to do anything for you to cum?"

Marshall, out of all of the pups could cum more then once. When he asked Katie about it, even she was puzzled. Marshall stuttered "I-I-I... I can do... it a lot of time..."

"What? How?" Seth asked amazed

"I don't know" Marshall said shrugging "Even Katie doesn't know why I'm different" Marshall had always thought of it as a curse.

"Well, that's quite sexy," Seth said as he licked up some of the cum. "Man Marshall, you taste awesome."

Marshall blushed "Thanks" he moaned a little "Seth? What are the others going to think?"

"...I don't know Marshall. But if they don't like us, ill take you with me, and run away. Somewhere far, where no on will find us." Seth said

"y-you really like me that much?" Marshall asked shocked at what he just heard

Seth hugged Marshall. "Yes! I love you Marshall. No one will stop me from loving you."

Marshall was completely shocked, Seth loves him. "I-I love you too Seth" he hugged the human back

Seth smiled, then laid the pup down. "So you can really cum more than once? How many times exactly?"

"Most I've came is 3 times, but I haven't tried more then that, it gets boring masturbating by yourself" Marshall said with a chuckle

Seth smiled. "So then... you wanna see how far you can go when you mate with me?"

Marshall nodded and giggled, then kissed Seth's neck

Seth moaned, then got on his hands and knees. "All your's my firefighter pup,"

Marshall gulped when he walked around Seth and saw his butt staring him in the face, using his tongue he began to lick it, forcing his tongue in, to make the hole easier for his cock to fit in.

Seth moaned. "mmmmmarshall, your tongue... oh fuck, your canine tongue...!"

Marshall chuckled pushing his tongue in as far as he could go, which well is quite a distant being his tongue is long.

Seth moaned and shuddered. "Fuck Marshall! That feels epic..!"

Satisfied with his work, he mounted Seth, which felt a little weird. Mounting a human. Standing on his hind legs with his forelegs wrapped around Seth's hips, Marshall lined himself up and push his cock into Seth's butt, grunting as he did so. God, Seth's butt was still tight.

Seth moaned, loving the feeling of Marshall's canine cock. "Oh Marshall..."

Marshall wrapped his paws around Seth tighter, as he pushed all the way in, well as far as he could go. Then Marshall started to thrust in and out of Seth, slowly at first but his pace picked up with every thrust in.

Seth moaned loudly. " Oh Marshall, I love mating like an animal!"

"God S-Seth, y-your ass i-it's so t-tight and warm" Marshall grunted thrusting in and out faster and harder

Seth moaned. "I don't c-c-care if its wrong... I love this!"

Marshall chuckled, as he began panting. Seth's butt felt amazing, every-time Marshall felt his cock slide in and out, he was as though he was in heaven, pleasure swept through his body. He tightened his grip on Seth's hips, and went faster, and faster and deeper

Seth moaned louder and louder. He felt Marshall's dick inside him deeply, and he loved it so much, he never wanted it to end

Marshall felt his first climax, explode into Seth "I-I'm not done yet!" he grunted continuing to thrust in and out, his cum making it a lot easier to do so.

Seth moaned loudly as he felt Marshall cum, and the thought of Marshall doing it multiple times turned him on greatly. 'If only we could do this forever,' he thought, moaning loudly and drooling

Marshall continued to thrust in, as deep as he could. Shit this was amazing. Marshall thought to himself "S-Seth!" he moaned out going quicker

Seth moaned with Marshall, his throbbing dick was rock hard and dripping precum

Once again Marshall felt his cock explode with pleasure, but he pulled out of Seth realizing the boys butt was full of cum, once out he began licking the boys butt clean, licking up and swallowing the cum

Seth moaned and shuddered. "W-w-why'd you stop?" He whined a little

Marshall chuckled finishing licking Seth's butt, then again mounted him "I-I'm not done" he said and began to thrust in and out again, at a rougher pace. Knowing this next climax was the most he'd done before, he wasn't sure if he could do it again, but he was game to try.

Seth moaned loudly, and tightened his ass to give Marshall more pleasure

Shit, Marshall moaned and grunted pushing his cock in harder "S-Seth o-ooh my god!" he said panting heavily

Seth panted and moaned. "M-M-Marshall! Fuck me like an animal!"

Marshall nodded, now thrusting in and out so fast, hard and deep, each time he went in, a thumping sound echo'd the room.

Seth moaned very loudly. 'M-M-Marshall! fuck, that so good!"

Marshall once again felt his cock explode, cum filling Seth's butt. Marshall fell on Seth's back, completely out of breath

Seth moaned and smiled. "Oh Marshie... I love ya,"

"I... l-l-love y-you too" Marshall said between breaths

Seth smiled. "A dog as a lover is the best,"

Marshall chuckled, and pulled out of Seth. Falling off his back, and laid on the pup-bed "G-god t-that was a-awesome!"

Seth cuddled the dally. "I don't know why everyone thinks its wrong, it feels soooo good," he moaned. "it would be awesome if all the male pups were to mates with us," He blushed, thinking about how sexy it would be to be gangbanged by all the males of the PAW Patrol

"I don't think Zuma, Rocky or Rubble are into that type of things, Chase maybe I dunno" Marshall said chuckling

"Gangbang?" A voice said behind them

Shit.

Marshall glanced over at the voice, Ryder and Chase were standing there. Ryder had his hand...

Down his pants?

Chase had a clear erection.

Seth blushed badly. "R-Ryder! This isn't...!" Seth was afraid that Ryder would be mad for the beastality he had commited with Marshall

"Relax Seth" Ryder said pulling his hand out his pants, as he walked over with Chase. "In-fact I kinda guessed you and Marshall would get together, I'm not an idiot I can see how much Marshall loves you"

Marshall blinked, huh.

"It's the same way I love Chase." Ryder knelt down giving Chase an ear scratch

Marshall was puzzled.

"W-What?" Seth said

Ryder chuckled, Chase blushed.

"You two...mated?" Marshall questioned shaking his head

Chase grinned "Yep!"

Marshall suddenly felt light headed, maybe it was because of his head injury. Or the fact, Ryder and Chase just admitted to fucking each other.

Seth smiled nervously. "So does this mean?"

"If you want to have a relationship with Marshall, I see no problem with it" Ryder smiled patting Chase's head "In-fact Chase and I have been together for roughly 1 month"

No wonder Chase had nothing against Marshall's feelings for Seth, well that explains it.

Seth smiled happily. "Oh thank you Ryder!" He said, and blushed as he remembered that Ryder had been masturbating to them, and Chase had a boner. "D-Do... do you want us to assist you?"

Before Ryder could answer, there was... moaning coming from behind a curtain. Ryder walked over and pulled the curtain back

Oh my..

"H-Hi R-Ryder..." Zuma grinned as he thrusted in Rocky, who moaned

Rubble chuckled thrusting into Skye

Marshall rubbed his eyes, Chase glanced over, Ryder's jaw dropped

Seth laughed. "Holy shit, i'd had only thought of a gangbang, i didnt think it would actually happen,"

"Me either" Marshall mumbled scratching his head "How long were you pups there?"

"W-we got hewe fiwst dude" Zuma chuckled as he reached his climax and came into Rocky

"Huh?" Marshall gasped "You were here before us, but that means... you saw everything?"

Rocky moaned feeling Zuma pull out of him "Y-yeah"

"I feel dizzy" Marshall mumbled and fainted

Seth chuckled. "hah, if anything, i think its a fun idea," he said, already horny at the idea of messing around with all those puppy cocks..

Rubble came into Skye, then pulled out of her

Moments later Katie entered "Hey everyone" she smelt the air "Why does my clinic smell like mating?"

Seth's face turned red

Ryder coughed, as Katie walked passed him and pinched his butt causing Ryder to develop a large lump in his pants, which she noticed and chuckled "How's Marshall doing?" she asked seeing Marshall passed out, thinking he had been unconscious all this time, she scratched her head

Seth stared lustfully at Ryder's bulge. "just a bit... tired,"

"He's been unconscious since Mayor Goodway pulled him out of the pool?" Katie asked walking over and looked at the Dalmatian

"Not really," Seth said. While Katie wasn't looking, he had gotten his pants back on, and had moved over to Ryder and rubbed the bulge in his pants a little

Ryder moaned a little, and moved his hand over Seth's dick, and massaged it

Katie already knew what obviously happened, she wasn't stupid. Turning around she say what Seth and Ryder were doing and chuckled "This is a Clinic, not a sex bar."

Seth Blushed. "Should we take this elsewhere?" He asked Ryder.

Katie walked up to both boys, with both hands she placed them over their dick's and gently began to massage them "Now who said anything about me not joining in? Hm?"

Marshall came too, only to see what Katie was doing. He began to get jealous. "I'm out of here" he said and ran out of the clinic

"Marshall!" Seth moaned out. "D-don't go..."

The pups watched Marshall run out. Who ignored Seth, and slammed the door behind him. Running to the Lookout.

Katie looked at Ryder "What's his problem?"

Ryder shrugged.

Seth ran after him. "Marshall, wait!"

Marshall ran up the Lookout driveway, and into the Lookout. Sitting on the pup-cushion.

This was not how he ever imagined being in a relationship with anyone.

"Marshall!" Seth cried out as he ran in. "Look, i know this is a bit... extraordinary, BUT." He sighed and knelt down. "No matter what, I will love you always, and you will come first," Seth said, kissing Marshall

Marshall pulled away from Seth, feeling a tear roll down his cheek. "I don't.. can't share you with anyone" he whispered softly

Seth sighed, then nodded. "Alright then. Only you. I will mate with only you." Seth said.

"I-I'm sorry if that s-sounded greedy" Marshall wiped the tear from his cheek before turning to his lover

"Well, i do love the idea of having a pack of mates, but your the first one, so your word will be my command. If you dont want to share me, that's fine by me." seth said

A smile grew across Marshall's face, as he kissed Seth

Seth kissed back. "But... maybe every once in a while? please?" he asked nicely

"I guess I'll agree to that, but you have yet to make me your's completely" Marshall said teasingly shaking his rear at Seth

Seth drooled a bit. "Are you sure? i am pretty huge, and your just a pup,"

"Oh please, I can take a banana and Ryder's dildo" Marshall bit down on his lip

Shit, he wasn't suppose to say that.

"Oh? So you mean you've been naughty? I might have to punish you with a special treatment," Seth said teasingly

Marshall shrugged "As I said before, Masturbating gets boring"

"Ryder?" Seth called on his phone as he undid his pants

When Ryder answered, moans could be heard at first. Ryder coughed "Hi Seth, how's Marshall? Is he ok?"

"What are you up to?" Seth asked. "Marshall needs a special... 'punishment', shall we say," He said

Ryder never really had to answer as, Chase moaned thrusting into Ryder, who thrusted into Katie "H-he's y-your m-mate, punish him h-how you s-see fit... Fuck Chase!"

Seth moaned a bit. How he longed to see the scene Ryder was in. He hung up. "Well then, where's his dildo?" He asked Marshall as his now fully hard dick popped out of his boxers

Marshall gasped seeing Seth's dick. "Err I dunno, I think Zuma had it last"

Whoops, another secret out

"So you mean to tell me all of the males have dirty fun?" Seth asked

Marshall shook his head "Nah, Rubble never was into it, but after seeing him with Skye I understand why"

Seth giggled, picked up the pup, and thrusted into his butt roughly

Marshall moaned, this was so much better then a dildo.

Seth thrusted in and out more and more.

"S-Seth!" Marshall moaned

Fuck Seth was indeed big

Seth giggled. "You like huge cocks, dont ya?"

"I-I.. love your's..." Marshall replied and smiled

Seth giggled. "Well... I did invent something... maybe we can do that later..."

"F-fine by me" Marshall said, lustfully

Seth didnt say anything else as he came hard into Marshall

Marshall moaned at the feeling, Seth was his. And HIS alone.

* * *

 **Next One Shot Preview**

Title: **N/A**

Summary Preview: **A fight, has caused two friends to quit the Paw Patrol, one goes his own way. But After a month, he can't stay away. He swallows his fear and face's the pup he once called 'friend' will he be accepted back? Or denied.**

Rating: **M**

Pairing: **Rocky/Zuma**


	5. Confessions

Title: **Confessions**

Summary: **After a fight, Rocky leaves the PAW Patrol. But returns one month later with new feelings for a certain Lab. Only he's not sure if Zuma shares the same feelings he does, tormented by the fear of rejection, he blocks out all emotions but pushes away his friends and possibly the one who loves him.**

Rating: **M** (For Mating scene)

Pairing: **Rocky/Zuma**

* * *

It was one month since Rocky left the PAW Patrol, he had opened up to Chase stating he had feelings for Zuma, but Chase didn't like the ideas of two males being together, he told Rocky he would prefer to leave the team then be apart of the 'Gay Patrol', causing Rocky to quit the team.

Rocky couldn't believe Chase of all pups would be so...

Judgmental.

Still, thinking about it, he chose to return. But would keep everything to himself from now on, even his emotions from Zuma.

This evening Rocky arrived late at the Lookout knowing all the pups were in bed, apart from Ryder. He walked into the Lookout then knocked on Ryder's door.

"Come in" Ryder replied as the door opened, he wasn't really surprised to see Rocky standing there. "Good evening Rocky, you look terrible." he said walking over to the mix-breed, who's fur was a mess, he had cuts and bruises across his body and he had lost weight.

A lot of weight.

Ryder knelt down a picked Rocky up "Lets get you cleaned up" he said placing Rocky on his bed, and gently ran his hand across his back.

Rocky held the tears back when Ryder stroked his back, he didn't admit it but it hurt. "R-Ryder? c-can I come back?" He knew the answer would more then like be...

"Of course you can Rocky" Ryder grabbed some bandages out and started cleaning his wounds

"B-but I quit" Rocky said once again holding back his tears "You said if i quit I couldn't come back"

Ryder sighed, as he wrapped one of Rocky's hind leg in a bandage "I know what I said Rocky, but you're my pup I could never be mad at you forever"

"I'm sorry I quit Ryder" Rocky said and hugged his owner "It was stupid of me"

Ryder hugged him back and lifted him up, placing him on his lap "Why did you quit Rocky? When I asked Chase he wouldn't tell me"

Rocky almost choked on a lump in his throat, sighing he rested his head again Ryder's chest "Well, I left because I told Chase a secret, a secret he didn't like, and said he'd rather leave the PAW Patrol, so instead I left, I figured he's more important to the team then me."

"What secret Rocky?" Ryder asked holding the Mix-breed close to him "And I think of all of you pups as equal, no pup is more important"

"I-I... Is it wrong to have feelings for a male?" Rocky blurted out, ashamed of his feelings.

Ryder kissed Rocky's head "Not if you love that male Rocky, who is this about?"

"Zuma" Rocky sighed. "I told Chase I think I love Zuma, and he said it was wrong to have feelings for Zuma"

"Chase should know better then to judge a fellow member" Ryder placed Rocky next to him on the bed, then laid down "Rocky, Having feelings for Zuma is nothing to be ashamed of"

Rocky snuggled up against Ryder "I guess, but I don't think Zuma feels the same"

"You'll have to ask him now won't you?, but for now get some rest, then tomorrow I'd like Katie to give you a check up" Ryder covered the mix-breed with a blanket

It wasn't long until Rocky fell asleep, with one name on his mind

Zuma.

The next morning, when all of the pups were awake Ryder called them into the Lookout.

"Good morning pups, I'm happy to tell you all Rocky has rejoined the team" Ryder said motioning the Mix-breed to come over.

Rocky did so, and sat beside Ryder. "H-Hey pups"

"Wocky! Welcome back dude" Zuma grinned wagging his tail, he noticed Rocky wasn't giving him eye contact. "Buddy you don't look that good" he said concerned.

"I'm going to take him Katie's later" Ryder looked down at Rocky then knelt beside him "Maybe you should talk to Zuma?"

"Nah" Rocky smiled. "I think I'll go sit outside" he said passing the rest of the pups who welcomed him back, apart from a certain Shepherd who coughed when Rocky walked by him.

"Gay" Chase coughed again.

Rocky ignored Chase and walked out, Zuma followed him and eyeballed Chase as he followed Rocky.

"Wocky wait up dude!" Zuma called out, he saw Rocky stop under a tree in the backyard so he sat down next to him "Awe you alwight? You look awful" he said in a concerned voice

Rocky ignored his urge to mount Zuma and fuck him senseless. "I'm ok, just need to get my strength back, living on the street I hardly ate anything"

"Is thewe something wong?" Zuma questioned raising eyebrow

YES! I LOVE YOUR BODY!

"No, nothing's wrong Zuma" Rocky laid down

Zuma laid beside him, his fur touching Rocky's.

So soft, so warm, mmmm I could rape you. No no! woah! down boy. Rocky moved away from Zuma

"Wocky? I know something's wong, tell me what is it?" Zuma asked, noticing the way the Mix-Breed was acting

Rocky sighed, and sat up "Nothing, it's fine"

He probably wouldn't feel the same anyway, and would reject me, call me a gay like Chase.

Rather then tell Zuma, and be teased, rejected like with Chase, Rocky chose to hide his feelings. In-fact over the next few days, Rocky avoided Zuma all together, Katie luckily had put Rocky on a IV drip because he was so skinny, and suffered from Dehydration. Every-time Zuma wanted to see Rocky, for some unknown reason Rocky was 'asleep'.

"I'm sorry Zuma Rocky's asleep" Katie said, looking into her back room Rocky was in

Zuma huffed. Now something had to be wong. "Why is he always asleep?"

"Well he was on the street for one month Zuma, he needs his rest" Katie looked down at the Lab "Why don't you wait next to his bed?"

"Weally?" Zuma asked wagging his tail

Katie chuckled, and opened the door "Go on, but be quiet try not to wake him"

Zuma nodded, and quietly walked in, jumping on the bed with Rocky without Rocky knowing.

Roughly two hours later, after Rocky accidentally fell asleep. He woke up, and almost got a fright.

"Sowwy dude" Zuma said staring into the Mix-Breeds eyes "Didn't mean to fwighten you"

Rocky was speechless, he was alone, alone with the pup he loved who was staring at him.

Swallowing hard, he felt himself develop an erection, which was...

Noticeable.

Shifting himself, he rolled over onto his stomach to hide his hard 'Problem'

"Wocky? How awe you feeling dude?" Zuma asked moving himself right up and against the Mix-Breed

Right now? I'm horny. "A little better, thanks for asking" Rocky smiled.

"That's gweat, how long do you think it'll be befowe Katie lets you go home?" Zuma's face fell, he shifted his front paws "I-I... Miss you dude"

He misses me? Rocky thought to himself

Surprised.

"Y-you miss me? Why?" Rocky asked looking up at the Lab who was clearly...

Noway!

Blushing?

"B-because... dude... I-I-I... like you" Zuma stuttered staring into Rocky's eyes

"Whaaaaaa?" Rocky gulped, his erection doubling in size

Zuma took a deep breath "When you left us dude, at fiwst I missed you as a fwiend, but then it became something mowe, I totally stawted missing you mowe then just a fwiend, Wocky what I'm twying to say is I love you"

Rocky suddenly felt light headed and fell into Zuma who chuckled, but caught him.

"You alwight Wocky?" Zuma asked and kissed the Mix-Breeds cheek

"J-just surprised" Rocky said sitting up, his rock hard erection poked Zuma's side who looked down at it.

Oh god... Rocky gulped.

The next thing Rocky knew, he had carefully been flipped over onto his back, his boner sticking in the air, then he felt something warm and wet on his dick, sucking it like a lollipop.

Moans escaped Rocky's mouth, as Zuma went down on him.

Rocky's eyes rolled in the back of his head, he was overcome by pleasure. Zuma's soft mouth sucked his dick perfectly, his tongue licked across the tip, sending the Mix-Breed over the moon, more moans escaped his mouth, shivers were sent through his body.

Fuck Zuma's good at this!

Then the door opened, a glass smashed on the floor.

Both pups stared at the door way, Zuma with Rocky's penis completely in his mouth

"Perhaps I should have knocked" Katie said scratching her head.

Zuma let his mouth slide off Rocky's dick, causing the Mix-Breed to moan

"S-sorry K-katie" Rocky said blushing, but before the girl could answer Zuma had pulled the blanket over himself and Rocky "Z-Zuma...?"

Zuma smiled and started kissing his body, starting at Rocky's neck and working his way down, as his paws played with Rocky's penis.

Rocky could see Katie's figure at the door way.

Wow, so Zuma's ok with mating right in front of her? Rocky thought, as moans slipped out.

Katie smiled, finally they're together. She thought and walked out closing the door, then locked it.

Zuma's mouth once again took hold of Rocky's penis, and began sucking and licking it rapidly.

Rocky groaned, unable to hold his moans back, about 5 minutes later he came into Zuma's mouth who swallowed it and licked the remaining white substance off Rocky's penis.

Zuma pulled the blanket off them "You taste totally awesome dude" He said with a smirk but smiled "Mind if I make you mine?"

"Huh? H-how?" Rocky asked feeling like an idiot.

Well that was a dumb question.

Zuma snickered and flipped the Mix-Breed onto his belly, then went down and poked his tongue into Rocky's butt causing him to moan

"Z-Zuma..." Rocky moaned and moaned even louder when Zuma began using his tongue to stretch his butt

Roughly 5 minutes later Zuma finished, then mounted Rocky "I claim you as mine dude" he said, licking Rocky's neck

"A-are we really going to do this?" Rocky's question was answered when he felt something warm and hard being pushed into his butt

Fuck, Zuma was big.

Zuma moaned, and grunted "Tight!" he said forcing his cock all the way in "Weady dude?"

"I was born ready, but Zuma I'm sorry I didn't tell you how I feel, the truth is I love you, I always have" Rocky felt Zuma shift, then felt his head being turned

"It's alwight dude, don't wowwy about it" Zuma said turning the Mix-breeds head and kissed him.

Closing his eyes Rocky kissed back, then he felt Zuma began to thrust in and out of him. Soon both Rocky and Zuma were moaning.

Zuma's thrust's had power behind them but they felt so good

"ZUMA!" Rocky moaned his name over and over as the Lab continued to mate with the him, Rocky was overcome by pleasure.

"I'm c-close!" Zuma said panting, moaning, Rocky's butt was tight yet was so warm, and felt amazing as his own penis slipped in and out of it.

Seconds later, with a grunt and a groan Zuma came into Rocky's butt, and puffed falling on his back.

Then coughs were heard at the door.

Both looked to see Ryder, Katie and Chase standing there.

Ryder had one hand down..

Katie's skirt and his other in her top.

Chase looked up at Ryder, rolling his eyes, he left.

"W-Wyder?" Zuma said nervously, as he pulled out of Rocky's butt, causing him and Rocky to moan

Katie moaned and grabbed a lump in Ryder's pants, and massaged it.

Rocky stared at Zuma who laid beside him and kissed his lips.

Who knew, Ryder would be such a perv and get it on with Katie just because he witnessed them mating.

Oh well

At least now Rocky didn't have to hide his feelings anymore.

* * *

 **Next One Shot Preview**

Title: **N/A**

Summary Preview: **PAW Patrol version of Cinderella. Everest lives with her Stepmother, and stepsisters, she's treated like a slave. But one night she decides to go to a Royal Ball, held by King Ryder for his son, Prince Marshall.** **However before she gets there, she gets kidnapped by the Bandit known as Chase, will she make it to her happy ever after? or will she be a slave forever. Fate has a funny way of sneaking up on you.**

Rating: **K+**

Pairing: **Marshall/Everest**


	6. Once Upon A Paw

Title: **Once Upon A Paw**

Summary: **Everestella is treated like a slave by her Stepmother and Stepsisters. But one night she finds an invitation to the Adventure Bay Royal Ball being held by King Ryder for his son Prince Marshall, so she sneaks out. But things take a twist when** **she gets kidnapped by the Bandit known as Chase Hood, her night takes an even stranger twist when she's rescued by someone who claims to be her fairgod mother?.**

Rating: **K+**

Pairing: **Marshall/Everest**

* * *

Once Upon a Time, in a Kingdom far far away. Ok, maybe not that fair away. There lived a beautiful Husky, to look into her eyes meant to fall for her, she was perfect in every way from her perfect fur, to her perfect personality, her name is Everestella.

She lived with her awful Stepmother called Yumi and her Stepsisters Cali and Skye, they treated her like a servant. Skye was always jealous of Everestella, as was Cali who spent most of the time cleaning herself.

One day Everestella was out walking in the nearby woods when she found something, something that would change her life forever.

Kneeling down Everestella picks up the small envelop which read.

 **You are hereby Invited to the Royal Ball King Ryder and Queen Katie are holding for Prince Marshall.**

 **Show this invitation to the Castle Gates and you shall be welcomed in.**

"Yes! I can finally meet him!" Everestella says to herself. "Oh how i wished for this day to come, Prince Marshall I long to meet you." She folds the envelop up and puts it in her jacket pocket. "Now which way is the Castle ... wait I can't go like this!" She looks at the rags she calls clothes.

Without any warning, a knife is held to her neck. "You're not going anywhere darling." a husky voice says.

Everestella tilts her head, "W-who are you?"

"Silly peasant you should know who I am by now, no-one enters these woods without permission!"

"Chase Hood?" Everestella replies shocked.

Now Chase Hood is a bandit famous for stealing from the rich and giving to the needy and poor, these were his woods, you enter them at a heavy price.

Your life.

"You do realize I'm going to have to end you." Chase Hood says gripping the knife around her neck.

Everestella tries to push him away but he's too strong. "Please I have nothing, you need to let me go."

"I don't need to do anything." Chase Hood forces her against a tree. "And I will not be told what to do by you!"

"B-but I'm poor, you're suppose to rescue people like me-"

"They're just fairy tales, do you think I actually give to the poor?" Chase Hood laughs pushing her to the ground, "My dear, I keep what I take."

"Yeah! And it looks like she has nothing." Rubble, Chase Hood's partner says walking from behind a tree. "I say we end her."

Chase Hood scratches his ear. "Hmm that is possibly... THE MOST DUMBEST IDEA EVER! Rubble, first we need to find out where she lives, she must be some rich idiot's servant." he says, about to tie Everestella up.

"Hello."

"Who said that!? Show yourself!" Chase Hood yells looking around.

A fair appears. "Ok, I showed myself now what?"

"Who are you?" Rubble asks laughing.

"I'm Everestella's Fairy Godmother, now if you'll excuse us we have a Ball to get too." Using her wand she makes Everestella and her disappear.

They reappeared near a bay over looking the Castle.

"I don't have a Fairy Godmother." Everestella says staring at her.

"Well, then I can always send you back in Chase Hood's paws" She smirks, but Everestella shakes her head. "I am Goodway The Fairy Godmother"

Everestella starts laughing causing Goodway to raise a brow. "I'm sorry, what type of name is Goodway for a Fairy Godmother?"

"Do you want to go to this Royal Ball or not? because I have other places to be!"

"Right, yeah but I can't go looking like this."

Goodway smirks, waving her wand over the Husky she creates a beauitful white dress with sparkles in the moonlight. "Now for some slippers."

"Wow." Everestella looks at the dress, "This is-" before she can answer, four glass slippers appear in front of her.

"Try them on." Goodway smiles, then looks at a pumpkin, she again waves her wand and the pumpkin transforms into a carriage. "You will arrive in style, now for- Ah yes." She looks at some mice, then transforms them into horses.

Everestella easily puts all four slippers on, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, now you must leave the Ball before the clock strikes Midnight that is when the spell will end." She warns.

Everestella nods and gets into the carriage, a little while longer she arrives at the Castle gates.

"Ms, may I see your invitation." A Guard asks, Everestella shows him the invitation. "I hope you had a great night, oh and you look beautiful."

"Thank you," Everestella smiles.

Arriving at the Castle entrance she's greeted by a young knight.

"Sir Rocky at your service, who might you be?"

"Everestella," She replies walking up the Castle steps.

Sir Rocky smiles before opening the Castle doors, everyone's eyes are on Everestella who's blushing. "Presenting, the beautiful and stunning Everestella."

Everestella catches the eyes of Prince Marshall who says to his father, King Ryder. "Wow, she's so beautiful father."

"Then go talk to her." King Ryder chuckles pushing Marshall towards her.

Prince Marshall almost walks into Everestella, "Oh-Uh-H-h-hey"

"Hello." Everestella is too busy looking around at the Ball Room, "This is beautiful."

"Yes, like you." Marshall looks at her.

Everestella turns to him. "I'm sorry what w-Oh my gosh! Your highness!" She says bowing to him.

"Please call me Marshall," He says helping her to her paws, "Everestella is a lovely name, you must be a princess."

"Ugh, no I'm not." She lowers her head, "I'm just a normal pup, nothing special about me."

"I find that hard to believe." Marshall leads her out on a balcony, music starts to play. "May I have the first dance my lady?" he asks holding out his paw.

Everestella blushes but takes it, "Of course your hi-"

"I told you, call me Marshall." He says getting on his hind legs as does Everestella, he pulls her close to his body as their body start to sway with the music. "You're a good dancer." He says smiling.

King Ryder and Queen Katie watch their son dancing,

"I have never seen him look so happy dancing before." Ryder says holding Katie's hand

Katie nods in agreement she pulls her hand out of Ryder's then cups his face. "Perhaps he's found love." She molds her lips against his.

Prince Marshall and Everestella continue to dance throughout the night, while learning things about each other. At five minutes to midnight, Marshall pulls her close to his body, they stare each other in the eyes.

"You have such beautiful eyes." Marshall says leaning in.

Everestella feels her heart begin to beat faster as Marshall's lips finally reach hers, the clock chimes signalling it's midnight.

"Oh no!" Everestella doesn't kiss him back, she gasps and pushes him away. "I have to go!"

"What? Why?" Marshall asks but she begins to run away. "Hey! Wait!" He runs after her.

Tears fall from Everestella's eyes, "Why couldn't the spell last any longer! Why!" As she runs down the Castle steps one of her glass slippers comes off, she doesn't have time to put it back on so she leaves it there.

Marshall runs down the steps after her but he sees her climb into the carriage and drives away, then he sees it, one of her slippers. "We have to find her."

"And we will." Ryder says kneeling down picking up the precious slipper, "Sir Rocky, Sir Zuma I entrust this mission to you both,"

"I'll accompany them." Marshall says taking the slipper from Ryder's hands, "Sir Zuma bring my carriage around."

"On it! You'we highness." Zuma runs off, only to return with the royal carriage.

Ryder kneels next to Marshall, "You'll find her I know you will."

"Thanks dad." Marshall smiles and licks his cheek, "Come Sir Rocky."

"Coming," Rocky replies but Katie stops him, "Don't worry we'll keep Marshall safe."

"I'll come as well," Sir Rubble says eating donuts.

She nods with a smile, but frowns.

It doesn't take Everestella long to get home, once she's there her beautiful dress vanishes in a flash of gold and white, and she's returned in her normal servant like clothes.

"And where have you been!?" Yumi says crossing her arms, "It's passed midnight!"

"Sorry I'm late Stepmother." Everestella spits on the ground, "You wouldn't believe me anyway." She pushes passed but Skye stops her.

"You smell pretty," Skye says sniffing her.

Yumi smirks, "We can't have you smelling better then us now can we?"

"No Ma'am." Everestella sighs, walking into the house.

"Well then get to work! Look at all this dirt all over the floor, I expect this to be clean before you go to bed is t-"

Yumi is cut off by a knock at the door, Everestella goes to answer it but she's stopped by Skye. "i got it."

"Are you sure this is the last house we haven't checked? My paws are aching." Prince Marshall mumbles waiting for the door to open.

Sir Zuma nods, "Yes this is the last house in the town,"

"Yeah it has to be someone in this house." Sir Rocky says knocking on the door again. "Open up in the name of the-"

"I'm coming! Don't get your shoes in a twist! geez!" Skye yells from the other side of the door.

"Shoes? But we don't wear shoes." Sir Rubble says to Sir Zuma who chuckles Sir Rocky shrugs his shoulders.

Seconds later the door swings open, Skye's eyes widen at the sight of the 3 knights. "Oh my..."

"Ma'am is thewe anyone else living at this adwess?" Sir Zuma asks warmly

"My sister, and my mother." Skye replies, "Oh and our slave."

Yumi and Cali come to the door.

Prince Marshall steps between the knights, "May we see this servant of yours?"

"Why?" Yumi asks crossing her arms. "She's no-one special."

"That is noway to speak to your prince!" Rubble pulls out his sword.

"It's alright Sir Rubble." Prince Marshall chuckles, "Now please can we see your servant?"

"Very well. EVERESTELLA! COME HERE!" Yumi yells out almost deafening the Prince and his knights.

Marshall's eyes widen, "Everestella? She's your servant!?"

"Yes, almost my stepdaughter wh-"

Marshall pushes passed Yumi and runs into the house, there he finds Everestella with a mop in her paws. "This is noway a beautiful lady should be treated! Knights! Arrest them!" he orders before throwing the mop across the room.

"M-Marshall? W-what..."

"Shh darling, you're coming with me." Marshall grabs Everestella's paw, she stares at him. "You are to be my wife, and Princess of Adventure Bay."

Yumi and Cali gasp, while Skye faints.

"She is?" Yumi asks

"I am?" Everestella asks in sync with Yumi

Marshall smiles, using his paw he tilts Everestella's chin up, and plants a kiss on her soft lips.

Thus brings up to the ending of this fairy tale, needless to say Prince Marshall did marry Everestella.

They Lived Happily Ever After.

The end.

* * *

 **Next One Shot Preview**

Title: **N/A**

Summary Preview: **A mysterious pup has arrived in Adventure Bay, this pup will capture the heart of a certain Dalmatian. But he has competition with Marshall's best friend. This new pup is surrounded by mystery, will he make friends with the PAW Patrol or tear them apart?**

Rating: **M**

Pairing: **Marshall/Knight**


	7. Is it Love?

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating many of my PAW Patrol stories. Also I apologize if you were expecting Marshall/Knight one shot, I'll finish that one a little later.**

 **For now enjoy this mini One Shot.**

* * *

Title: **Is it Love?**

Summary: **'Chase just saved my life, now I can't stop thinking about him,' ... 'I saved Rocky's life but why do I feel like this?'**

 **What happens when fate brings two friends together, closer then they ever expected.**

Rating: **M**

Pairing: **Chase/Rocky**

 **Introducing** **both as Human's.**

* * *

Rocky was always so terrified of water, he grew up on the streets of Adventure Bay until Chase's dad (Ryder) took him in. Both became the best of friends, they did everything together.

Today was the day Rocky faced his fear, under the watchful eye of Chase. He takes a step towards the ocean, it's waves crashing on the sand only a few feet in front of him.

"Come on buddy! you can do it." Chase says standing behind him, his chocolate colored hair blows in the wind. "Rocky you can do this."

"I-I...I-I don't t-think I can..." Rocky stutters bringing his hands to his face and takes a step back. Only to bump into Chase, his bare back now flat against the tanned boys exposed chest, goose bumps instantly exploded throughout his body.

Both boys skin tingled at the skin on skin contact.

Chase shrugged off the strange feeling and placed his hands on the grey haired boys shoulders, before whispering. "Take my hand." He removed his hands from Rocky;s shoulders then held his right one out and stood in front of him, his feet touching the water.

Gulping Rocky took Chase's hand, the second his hand touched Chase's. he felt his body instantly relax.

"Just look at me." Chase instructed taking yet another step backwards, Rocky followed.

And soon step after step they both were waist deep in the water.

"See," Chase grinned running a hand through his hair. "I told you, you could do it buddy."

Rocky smiled letting go of Chase's hand but a wave crashed into both boys, Rocky was swept away from Chase, fear filled his eyes.

He thought he could hear Chase calling to him, but the water pulled him under, then his whole world went black.

...

Rocky didn't know what happened, it felt like life was being poured back into him.

Opening his eyes he was met with those hazel ones belonging to Chase, who seemed to be hovering over Rocky's body. His legs on either side of Rocky's groin while his hands were on either side of Rocky's head, both boys stared at each other. But then Chase began to lean in.

Pulling back Chase quickly said, "Are you ok?"

Rocky blinked trying to ignore a warm feeling inside him, ' _Chase just saved my life, now I can't stop thinking about him_ ,' he thought to himself. Unable to form any words he smiles.

Chase on the other hand, couldn't find the strength to move. For some reason he enjoyed this position, Rocky under his body unable to move, giving Chase full control of the situation.

' _I saved Rocky's life but why do I feel like this?_ ' He questioned his own insanity, "Uh Rocky? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I could say the same," Rocky instantly felt heat rising to his cheeks. Clearing his throat he says, "T-thank you for saving me."

Chase grins, finally finding strength to get off Rocky. Standing to his feet he extends his hand out. "You're welcome, you'd have done the same buddy."

Rocky takes Chase's hand who helps him up, "Actually... i can't swim, so..." He trails off, glancing down at his hand which was still holding Chase's.

"Guess we should get going." Chase doesn't let go of Rocky's hand, in fact Rocky felt Chase's grip tighten, and soon their hands were intertwined causing Chase to turn face to face with Rocky.

"C-Cha-"

Rocky is cut off, but Chase who leans in and before Rocky can question it, Chase's lips are pressed against Rocky's.

"Oh my god..." Chase pulls away not giving Rocky a chance to reply or even get over what just happened. "I'm so sorry..."

Rocky could only watch as Chase began to speed walk away.

What the hell just happened?

Then Rocky realized something, it was like the air got knocked out of him. "CHASE! WAIT!" He calls out running behind him.

When Chase spun around, Rocky collided with him causing both to go tumbling to the sand.

"W-What are you doing-"

Rocky places his index finger over Chase's lips shutting him up, then removed his finger. "C-Chase there's nothing to be sorry for."

"I kissed you." Chase replies briefly shutting his eyes. "I didn't mean too buddy, I-I.."

"Chase.."

"I don't know what came over me."

"Chase!"

"I mean, we're friends, friends don't kiss."

"Chase!"

"Beside's we're both males that could never work-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Rocky yells, his chest raising and falling against Chase's, taking a deep breath he cups Chase's face with his hands. "I don't care Chase, do you know how long I wanted for one of us to make a move?"

Chase was shocked, "Wait... you mean?"

Rocky hummed in response.

It was as though something took over Chase's body, because the next thing he knew he'd flipped Rocky over so he was on top and hovered over Rocky, leaning down his lips crashed against Rocky's.

Chase's hands felt all around Rocky's body, from his chest to his hips and to his hair.

Their kiss became something more, moans slipped out their mouths when Rocky rocked his hips upwards against Chase.

It wasn't long till both boys felt heat building up in their groans as their lips moved in sync, Rocky's hand somehow found it's way to Chase's jeans, pulling the zipper down he pushed his hands inside then inside Chase's boxes and cupped his hand around Chase's hard member.

Chase moaned at the feeling, instinct causing him to thrust his hips upwards earning a groan from Rocky.

Lucky the beach was empty and it was evening, there wasn't anyone around to witness the events unfolding on that sandy beach.

Or so they thought.

"It's about time." Ryder chuckled sitting in his car with the beautiful Katie beneath his body as he rocked her.

Katie moaned feeling him move deep inside her, before saying. "T-they finally... A-accepted e-each other's f-eelings?" She questions. "Oh god, Ryder... keep going.."

Ryder took a glance out the window as his hips pounding against Katie. His eyes landed on the two boys who now where doing the very same thing he and Katie were doing. "Mmm Katie I think they're passed that stage."

...

When Chase and Rocky were done, both laid on the sand. It was now completely night, the stars shinning brightly above them.

Chase rolls over onto his side, and kissing Rocky's chest then neck. "Rocky I think I'm falling in-love with-"

"I love you Chase."

* * *

 **Next One Shot Preview**

Title: **N/A**

Summary Preview: **N/A**

Rating: **K+**

Pairing: **Chickaletta/Cali**


End file.
